Four Times Mercedes Jones Realized
by Loony4moony816
Summary: Four Times Mercedes Jones Realized That She Would Always Be A Little In Love With Kurt Hummel And the One Time It Was Not The Case . Mercedes/Kurt friendship, pre-Puck/Kurt


**One**.

"Kurt, I can't pull off this dress!"

"Shut up, yes you can. You look fabulous. Now, try these shoes on."

Mercedes sighed and grabbed Kurt's hands as he tried to hand over the shoes. He turned to her, eyes questioning.

"Kurt, boy, you know I value your opinion when it comes to these things, but you're wrong. I look like a _whale_." Her eyes teared-up and damn it! She loved her body, she really did, but looking at the girls who had boyfriends at school? Not one of them was over a size 6.

Kurt's eyes hardened, "Shut. Up." Mercedes dropped his hands in shock. "You're _beautiful_. Your body is _beautiful_. Don't pay attention to those stick figures that pass themselves off as human beings. Seriously, who wants to fuck a skeleton?" Mercedes gasped, "Oh, don't be so shocked. I _do_ swear sometimes."

He dropped the shoes and cradled her face in his slender, pale hands, "You _always_ look fantastic, 'Cedes. I wouldn't hang out with you otherwise." Mercedes laughed, "That's my girl. God, I love your smile." Mercedes wrapped her arms around him, enclosing him in a tight-hug, smiling wider when he returned it just as fiercely.

"Besides, do you have any idea of how much I'd _kill_ to have your ass?"

Mercedes laughed again, "Thanks, Kurt. I love you, too."

"You'd better. Now try these on."

Mercedes hoped that there existed a boy out there exactly like Kurt (but straight!) because she was pretty sure he was the love of her life.

* * *

**Two**.

Rachel Berry's voice is a gift from God. It has the potential to bring you to tears at its beauty. When in lecture mode, it can bring tears to your eyes for a very different reason. Anyway you spin it, however, Rachel Berry's voice has the power to change something within you, with or without your consent.

Something previously unknown about Rachel Berry's voice is that, when she's scared, it can paralyze you with fear. Puck, Finn, Mercedes, and Mr. Schuester know that now, after their hearts stopped at the sheer amount of panic and _fear_ they heard in her voice.

"FINN! FINN! NOAH! ANYONE! HELP!"

The four of them sat around the piano in the choir room, waiting for the rest of the club to show up for Glee rehearsal. Mercedes was just cracking the guys up with a dirty joke she'd heard from her brother, while Shue tried not to make it too obvious that he enjoyed the joke just as much as they did. They were startled by the small diva's screams.

"_FINN! HELP!_"

The boy in question looked like he had a coronary; they all did. Whirling around, they saw Rachel running into the room, skirt flapping in the wind and face terrified.

They ran up to her and Finn grabbed her arms, "Rach! Rach, what's wrong?"

The singer trembled in his grasp and tears ran down her face, "You have to help, they're hurting him! Please, please, help!"

She broke out of his grasp and grabbed his forearm, trying to drag him in the direction she came from. Puck reached for and looked straight into her face, "Berry, who needs help? What's going on?"

Rachel sobbed, "Kurt! Kurt and I were walking to rehearsal and these guys from the hockey team cornered us! They started to insult Kurt and Glee and then Kurt punched Karofsky in the face!" Everyone gasped, "Kurt pushed me away and told me to run! They're hurting him, PLEASE GO!"

She didn't need to say anymore. At the mention of the hockey team, Finn, Puck, and Mercedes ran.

When they reached the hallway that encased the entrance to the locker room, the beheld a sight that would stay in their minds forever. Kurt was in the middle of a huge brawl with six hockey players, fists swinging and legs thrashing. His clothes were ripped, his hair was a mess, and his bottom lip was split, but that didn't hold a candle to the _fury_ they saw on his face. Even as he was beat down, Kurt continued to kick and punch, inflicting a surprising amount of damage on the big boys.

The three other Glee members jumped into action. Finn grabbed the neck of two of the boys holding Kurt down and pulled them away, before smashing their heads together. Puck punched one guy in the stomach and then the face, bringing him down. Smirking at his success, he turned to another player and repeated with the same results.

Mercedes was in full Mama-bear mode. She stomped on one guy's foot and, when he looked down at her in anger, she popped him in the nose. The satisfying crunch heard afterward alerted all to the breaking of the nose.

Kurt, who was freed by the arrival of his friends, had tackled Karofsky to the floor and was currently on top of him, wailing on his face.

"Help! Help! Someone get this crazy fag off of me!"

And someone did. Sue Sylvester and Mr. Schue arrived on the scene and quickly disbanded the fight. Sue had some trouble getting Kurt off of Karofsky. He was enraged, screaming, "If you _ever_ say _anything_ like that again, I'll rip your face off!"

Everyone was shocked. No one had ever seen Kurt like this before. Sue looked impressed, "Alright, Harvey Milk. That's enough. You did good." Turning to the rest of the hallway, "Everyone. Figgins' office, NOW. Gay kid, take a minute to wipe the blood off your face."

She and Schue marched off, hockey players between them, leaving the Glee kids in the hallway. Mercedes rushed to Kurt, who was on his hands and knees, gasping for breath, "Kurt! Kurt! What the _hell_ was that about?" Kurt threw his hands around her neck, sending them into an awkward embrace.

"They said awful things about you, 'Cedes. I-I saw red and popped Karofsky one."

Mercedes melted and hugged him even tighter, "Kurt, honey, you shouldn't have taken on those guys, no matter what they said." Kurt shook his head in her shoulder, "But thank you for doing it."

Puck and Finn, who had been lingering awkwardly, spoke up, "Dude, that was _awesome_. You were like some kind of beast!" Mercedes laughed at Finn's enthusiasm.

Puck knelt to the two on the floor and tapped Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned around and flinched at the sight of Puck's fist, "Hummel, I'm not going to hit you! Fist bump with me!" Kurt warily did as he was told. "You maybe girly and whatever, but fighting for your best girl? Doesn't get any manlier than that. Nice job, dude." Kurt beamed at the mohawked boy's words and made a move to get up.

"Alright, I have to fix my hair and face. Then I have to go to the principal's office, where my dad will be called in. I will bet my new Hermes scarf that he'll be happier than anything."

Mercedes laughed and got up herself, "I would never take that bet!"

Puck threw an arm around Kurt's shoulders and lead him toward the principal's office, "It's better to wear your battle wounds with pride, Hummel."

Mercedes fell into step with the two boys, listening as Kurt argued with Puck. When Kurt reached out to hold her hand, she convinced her self that her heart was beating wildly because of delayed effects of the adrenaline.

* * *

**Three**.

The twelve of them sat in the choir room, waiting for their fearless leader to arrive. At the half-hour mark, Quinn got up from the conversation she was having with Tina and Brittany about baby names, "Where is he?"

Rachel, who was tinkering away at the piano with Kurt and Mercedes, spoke up, "He's helping a freshman with the imperfect tense. It might be a while."

Puck got up and went to the speakers, "Well, if we're going to be here, we might as well have some fun."

He took out his iPod and hooked it up to the system. Selecting a song, he turned to the rest of club, singing along with the song, "_Now, usually, I don't do this but uh..../_

_Go head' on and break 'em off wit a lil' preview of the remix...._"

Mercedes and Kurt squealed and got up to join Puck in singing the song, "_Now I'm not trynna be rude/ But hey pretty girl I'm feelin' you/ The way you do the things ya do/ Reminds me of my Lexus coupe_." Mercedes giggled as Kurt and Puck both turned to sing at her.

Slowly, everyone got up and got into the beat. Finn dragged a reluctant, but smiling Quinn to the "dance floor". Mercedes laughed as they swayed awkwardly, but adorably. Santana and Brittany sandwiched Rachel between them and the three danced in an almost indecent way. Rachel looked slightly uncomfortable, until Mercedes called out to her, "White girl has moves! Damn!" Rachel smiled at her and placed her hands on Santana's hips, getting into it.

Artie took lead vocals, rolling through the mass of dancing teenagers, making ridiculous faces, "_It's the remix to ignition/ Hot and fresh out the kitchen/ Mama rollin' that body/ Got ev'ry man in here wishin'_."

Mercedes was in her groove. Sure, Kurt made her appreciate the white stuff he liked so much, but nothing compared to her R&B. Following the lyrics, she proceeded to "roll" her body almost sinfully. She was hot and she knew it.

Mercedes grinned as Kurt came up behind her and grabbed her hands with his own, raising her arms to chest level as he plastered his front to her back, copying her movements perfectly. She giggled again as he sung into her ear, "_Girl I'm feelin' whatchu feelin'/ No more hopin' and wishin'/ I'm about to take my key 'n'/ Stick it in da ignition._" Mercedes full out laughed at that.

"Damn, Hummel and Jones have got it going _on_." Kurt and Mercedes traded smirks at Puck's comment, "Noah, you _wish_ you had someone as fine as my 'Cedes in your arms. Not that you'd know what to do with her!" Mike and Matt, who were taking turns dancing with Tina, catcalled, "Ooooooh, BURN, Puckerman!"

"Yeah, whatever, Hummel." Puck wasn't upset, however, if the pleased smile on his face was any indication.

And when Mr. Schue walked in on his Glee club dancing to "Soulja Boy", Mercedes wished that they could blow off rehearsal all together in favor of continuing their dance party. Because, on the dance floor, it wasn't that hard to imagine her and Kurt working out.

* * *

**Four**.

Mercedes still couldn't believe how natural it felt to bring Kurt over to her house after school. Her house was her sanctuary and she never brought anyone over before Kurt. He walked through the quaint two-story house like he was walking through his own. It made Mercedes happy to see him so comfortable.

"Mama! Kurt and I are home! Where are you?"

"Mercedes, indoor voice! And I'm in the kitchen!" Her and Kurt walked through her living room and through the swinging door that led to the kitchen. Mercedes let Kurt go through first.

"Hey, Mrs. Jones, how are y—_oof!_"

"Martin! Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry! Martin, how many times do I have to tell you! You cannot jump on people!" Mrs. Jones scolded the young boy, "This means no dessert for you!"

The three year old in Kurt's arms pouted, "Sowwy, Mama." Kurt dropped his bag to grab hold of the boy better, "Aww, Mrs. Jones, he's sowwy!" Mercedes and her mother cracked up as Kurt looked to the young boy, "Martin, I bet if you promise your mother that you'll never do it again, she'll let you have some dessert."

"I pwomise, Mama!" Mercedes saw her mother melt, much like she did, "Alright, go wash up for dinner, Martin." Kurt dropped a kiss on Martin's cheek before settling him down on the floor, only for him to scamper off to the bathroom. Mercedes had to fight down the jealously that arose at the sight of her best friend kissing her little brother.

"Oh, Kurt, if you had it your way, that child would be spoiled rotten." Kurt grinned at the older woman.

"But he's so cute! Seriously, 'Cedes, your brother is the cutest thing to ever hit this town."

"Why, thank you, Kurt. It's nice to hear that I'm still appreciated, even after I left for college." Mercedes rolled her eyes and turned to give her older brother an ego-smackdown.

Kurt beat her to it, "Oh, please, Marcus. As if. And your tush isn't nearly as adorable as Martin's."

"Why you little—come here!" Marcus grinned as he gave Kurt a noogie. "My hair!"

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't mess with the man of the house."

"Oh, really, and what am I? A next door neighbor?" Kurt, Mercedes and Mrs. Jones grinned as they watched Dr. Jones corner his eldest son against the countertop.

"Well, Dad, you see, I was just—"

"You were just? What? What?" Marcus yelled in protest as his father gave him a noogie. "My hair!"

Kurt crowed, "Ha! Serves you right!"

"Guys, chill! Can we please _act_ like we're a sane family in front of Kurt?"

Kurt turned to his best friend, "Oh, please, 'Cedes, have you _met_ my dad? Have you met _me_?" Mercedes chuckled, the Hummel household _was_ a weird one.

"Mercedes is right, however. Daniel, let go of your son and help me serve dinner. Marcus, set the table. Mercedes grab your little brother. Kurt, honey, are you staying for dinner? You're more than welcome."

Kurt smiled at the beautiful woman, "Yes, please, Mrs. Jones. My dad is out of town tonight and the house feels weird without him."

"Oh, honey, if you want, you can sleep over! We have an extra bed in Marcus' room."

"Thanks alright, Mrs. Jones. I have to do homework anyway. And I'll probably be on the phone with Mercedes."

Dr. Jones smiled as he placed the green beans in a dish, "You might as well move in then, it'd save your father and me the small fortune we pay on the phone bill."

Kurt laughed and Mercedes admonished her father, "Daddy! I don't talk on the phone as much as you do! It's a miracle you see _any_ patients when you're constantly on the phone with Mama!"

"Yes, well, honey, your mother is the most fascinating woman in the world. Why would I want to stop talking to her?" Kurt sighed dreamily as Dr. and Mrs. Jones shared a chaste kiss. The other children didn't take as kindly to it, "Ew. Mom, Dad, you're gross! I'll go back to college early if you don't stop doing that!"

Dr. Jones sighed, "I hate winter break." Marcus moaned about the injustice of it all while Kurt and Mercedes extracted Martin from the bathroom, where he was having too much fun with the foaming soap.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, leaving only room for happy banter and Kurt regaling the room with stories of the Glee club. He had them all in stitches with his Rachel Berry impersonation. For Mercedes, it was over too soon. She led Kurt out at a quarter past seven, with promises that she'll call him during Project Runway for their weekly commentary.

As Mercedes stood in the doorway waving Kurt goodbye, her mother walked up behind her, also waving Kurt off, "That Kurt of yours is a really nice boy, honey."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "He's not _mine_, Mama." No matter how much she wished he were.

* * *

**And The One Time She Realized It Was Not the Case**

It was the first Glee club Christmas party and the twelve of them mingled among each other and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury in the decorated choir room. Everyone enjoyed the cupcakes made by Mercedes' mother and the homemade apple cider made by Brittany's dad. Soft music played in the background, setting a very comfortable, very relaxed move.

"So, 'Cedes, what do you think you're going to get for Christmas?"

Mercedes grinned at her best friend, "Not as much as you will. I wish I were an only child!"

Kurt grinned, "No you don't. As much as Marcus annoys you, you love him to death and hey, if you don't want Martin, my dad and I will happily take him off your hands! Lord knows my father would appreciate having a "real boy" in the house."

"Oh, shut up. Your father loves you. And you're a star football player and mechanic with skills, what could be more "real boy" than that?"

"I could probably achieve that by throwing away my tiara collection." Kurt and Mercedes cracked up.

"Look, Hummel and Jones are under the mistletoe!" Kurt nearly choked at Puck's declaration. With wide eyes, the best friends looked up at the ceiling, where, sure enough, there was mistletoe.

"Crap," they uttered in unison.

"You _have_ to kiss," Brittany's sentiments, while usually charming, this time made Mercedes want to cut her.

"If I had to kiss Berry, Jones, then you better kiss Fairy," Santana had such a way with words.

Mr. Schue stepped in, fulfilling his teacher-advising duty, "You guys _don't_ have to do anything."

"That's alright Mr. Schue, 'Cedes and I don't mind."

"We don't?" Mercedes was shocked.

Kurt lowered his voice to a whisper, "Hey, it'll be both our first kisses and I don't mind giving it away to my best friend if you don't." Mercedes smiled at him and nodded. Louder, he said, for the benefit of the rest of the room, "If I have to kiss a girl, it might as well be the flyest and hottest one in the school!" Mercedes blushed as the rest of the club catcalled and cheered in agreement.

This was it. Her first (and probably only) kiss with the boy she truly loved. Suddenly, she wasn't sure if she wanted it. What if she really liked it and fell _more_ in love with Kurt? That would suck, but she didn't really have a choice as Kurt's lips descended on hers.

The kiss was simple, chaste, just two sets of lips on one another. It was nice, she guessed, but other than nerve endings letting her know of Kurt's presence on her lips, there was really nothing there. She grinned and pulled away to find Kurt grinning back at her. Sixteen and she had a pleasant first kiss. That was pretty good if she had anything to say about it.

As the rest of the room lost interest in them, Kurt whispered, "How was it?"

"I'd say a seven."

"A seven? A seven?! You wench!" He smacked her shoulder playfully. Mercedes was giddy to find that she felt absolutely nothing! She wasn't in love with Kurt! And there was something else.

"Kurt?" She kept her voice low, "Don't look now, but Puck looks like he wants to kill me. He's so into you!"

Kurt looked to the muscular teen in surprise and Mercedes smacked him, "I told you not to look!"

"You must be delusional, 'Cedes. There is no way Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is interested in _me_."

"Are you questioning my female intuition? You best be not be, son!"

"Alright, alright! What do I do now, oh Knowledgeable One?"

"Go over there and flirt your butt off! I'll find some way of getting the two of you under the mistletoe."

Kurt kissed her on the cheek, beaming, "Thank you, 'Cedes! You're the best!"

She grinned, "I know, I know. Now go!"

As she watched the first boy she'd ever loved walk over to who she knew would be his first boyfriend, she felt content. Because she loved Kurt Hummel and he loved her. And that was never going to change.


End file.
